


New Depths

by Pkay11



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: A portrayal of Luke and Noah's first time, from Luke's POV.
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	New Depths

I'm on the bed, my smooth body stark naked. 

We didn't even discuss who would be top and who would be bottom. It seemed so natural, so obvious. Kind of like two plus two equals four. 

We decided to start off with me on my knees, facing away, then move on gradually to more sexy positions, at least from our own perspective. 

Noah slowly pushes his eight inches inside me. It feels like ecstasy. He thrusts for a few minutes, careful not to cum.

He then flips me over, pulls my legs over his shoulders. I look at him, almost begging for it. He does the same thing.

Then it's time for the climax, the really special part. Noah lies on his back, cock firmly on display.

I climb on him, lining my ass up with his cock. My anus, virgin until just minutes ago, takes his long dick. Before too long I'm bouncing up and down. At this point my hole is well loosened. It doesn't even hurt too much. 

I continue to ride him, his cock fucking my brains out, my anus being wrecked to oblivion. I've waited so long for this. I'm not compromising. 

Nor is he. He fills me up. We both wait for our breaths to return as we lie together. We make out.

We have explored new depths.


End file.
